And I Would Kill 500 Demons
by c-dog
Summary: ‘Um… What’s going on here? What the…’ Her thoughts were abruptly cut off, however, when a verse that she knew all too well was being sung by the last person she had ever expected to hear sing. ‘INUYASHA? What’s he up to!’ Very Funny


Hey everyone, I just thought that I'd write this because when I heard this song (The Proclaimers : I would walk 500 miles) the idea for this One-shot songfic thingy came to me and I guess I thought it might be kinda funny and/or cute! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Kagome looked around as what seemed like hundreds of lights of all different colors suddenly shone onto a small stage, which looked empty. When she realized that there was no way out that she could see, her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly walked down to the first row from the stage and took the center seat. All of a sudden, the lights went out, stranding her in darkness, before immediately flashing back on seconds later. This time though, the stage definitely wasn't empty.   
  
"Inuyasha...? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.   
  
The hanyou merely smirked at her before a familiar beat started and she found herself wondering what the hell was happening. 'Um... What's going on here? What the...' Her thoughts were abruptly cut off, however, when a verse that she knew all too well was being sung by the last person she had ever expected to hear sing. 'INUYASHA? What's he up to?!'  
  
When I wake up, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. If I get jealous, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets jealous next to you. And if I 'Feh'ing, yeah, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's 'Feh'ing to you.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha... are you feeling alright?" the miko asked cautiously. Needless to say, she was stunned. 'Am I imagining this?'  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was dancing around the stage to the chorus.  
  
But I would kill 500 demons, And I would kill 500 more, Just to be the man who killed a 1000 demons, To fall down at your door.   
  
The next thing Kagome knew, Inuyasha was kneeling down on one knee at the front of the stage, staring intensely into her eyes and grinning while singing another verse.  
  
When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you. And when the shards come in for the work I'll do, I'll pass almost every shard on to you. When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you.  
  
'Wait, I think I know what's going on... this has got to be some sort of prank... right?' With a sigh she thought again,'I'm probably on Candid Camera...' Meanwhile, as Kagome was staring off into space, Inuyasha decided to do something to get her attention back.  
  
When Kagome heard Inuyasha singing the one last verse, she turned to look at him, yet when she did, she immediately blushed. 'WHY DID HE TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF?!' As hard as she tried, however, Kagome found it impossible to tear her eyes away from his body.  
  
Obviously satisfied with her reaction, the hanyou kept singing while a smirk played at his lips.  
  
When I'm lonely, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you. When I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream, Dream about the time when I'm with you.  
  
The half demon continued with the rest of the chorus, still grinning from ear to ear at Kagome's dazed expression.  
  
But I would kill 500 demons, And I would kill 500 more, Just to be the man who killed a 1000 demons To fall down at your door.   
  
Kagome still seemed to be in a trance as Inuyasha finished the song and jumped down from the stage, landing inches away from her. He let out a low chuckle before quickly pulling her into a hug, getting her attention.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome sat up the moment she heard her name being yelled so loudly, and quickly realized where she was. 'I'm at camp... So it was all just a dream...'  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing, sitting there with your mouth hanging open? Come on, wench! Get up! We've got jewel shards to find!" yelled an aggravated Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome. She sounded exceedingly sweet, yet Inuyasha instantly knew what was lying underneath the sugar lacing her voice...  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Haha, cute, no? I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! C_Dog 


End file.
